The Long Weekend
Synopsis Mike's teenage niece and her friend visit Aidensfield for a weekend, Vernon is hired to protect Lord Ashfordly's prestigious guest, and Phil Bellamy has a romantic evening planned. Full Summary Lord Ashfordly plays host to the Livonian Prince Nikolas and hires Vernon Scripps to bodyguard his distinguished guest. Not an easy task as it turns out because the prince is a great lover of liquor and will rather pay a visit to the Aidensfield Arms than to his lordship's wine cellar. Lord Ashfordly is not the only one awaiting guests. Mike Bradley is expecting his niece Anne and her friend Louise, but the two girls turn out to be very modern teenagers and not the cute little kids he imagined. They are more into parties than trips around the countryside. Dr. Summerbee has given up her job at the hospital in favour of Dr. Bolton's old practice in Aidensfield. Phil has a very special assignment for Bernie Scripps. He intends to propose to Gina and wants Bernie to drive her to a very romantic place. But Bernie has to help his brother and sends David instead. Only when you give directions to David you have to be _very_ specific! Cast * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Joe Simpson as Reed * Matthew Lewney as Kenny * Julian Fellowes as Prince Nikolas * Lee Brennan as Tim * Jim Sturgess as Robert * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Sophie Carlton as Anne * Amber Noble as Louise * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Rob Jones as Len * Christopher Coghill as Des Gallery File:TheLongWeekend1.png|Lord Ashfordly hires Vernon as the bodyguard File:TheLongWeekend2.png|Jackie prepares the spare room File:TheLongWeekend3.png|Alf gets a call from the Chief Constable File:TheLongWeekend4.png|Phil in deep thoughts File:TheLongWeekend5.png|Asfordly and Co. prepare themselves File:TheLongWeekend6.png|The Prince arrives File:TheLongWeekend7.png|Lord Ashfordly complains about the police's in inconvenience File:TheLongWeekend8.png|The two hippies arrive File:TheLongWeekend9.png|Blaketon locks his eyes towards the hippies File:TheLongWeekend10.png|Mike and Jackie await for Mike's nieces File:TheLongWeekend11.png|The two were in shock to find them as teenagers File:TheLongWeekend12.png|Vernon does his job as bodyguard File:TheLongWeekend13.png|Phil begs Gina not to drive to Whitby File:TheLongWeekend14.png|Lord Ashfordly calls the police to search around File:TheLongWeekend15.png|The Prince tells Vernon that the two shall go out to town File:TheLongWeekend16.png|The police stops the search and head back File:TheLongWeekend17.png|David installs the new plaque for the district nurse File:TheLongWeekend18.png|Jackie has a look around Tricia's new clinic File:TheLongWeekend19.png|Oscar gives Tricia a present File:TheLongWeekend20.png|Anne and Louise refuse to eat the meat as they are vegetarians File:TheLongWeekend21.png|Phil tells Vernon to lie about Gina's car File:TheLongWeekend22.png|The two decides to take a walk around the village File:TheLongWeekend23.png|Their walk leads to hang out with their hippie friends File:TheLongWeekend24.png|Jackie and Mike realizes that the girls are not home yet File:TheLongWeekend25.png|Vernon discovers that the Prince is a heavy drinker File:TheLongWeekend27.png|Jackie gives her words to the girls File:TheLongWeekend28.png|Vernon takes the Prince back home File:TheLongWeekend29.png|Phil looks for a new job File:TheLongWeekend30.png|The next morning, the Prince is in pain File:TheLongWeekend31.png|Lord Ashfordly prepares for the dinner party File:TheLongWeekend32.png|Anne and Louise take a walk where they encounter Kenny File:TheLongWeekend34.png|Tricia is called in and tells them the Prince has a gout File:TheLongWeekend35.png|The Prince defends Vernon from Ashfordly's comments File:TheLongWeekend36.png|Kenny hangs out with the hippie crew File:TheLongWeekend39.png|Kenny tells to his buddies about a party tonight File:TheLongWeekend40.png|Bernie tells Gina her car is not ready File:TheLongWeekend41.png|David gives the hippies a lift File:TheLongWeekend42.png|The Prince bikes off to the Aidensfield Arms File:TheLongWeekend43.png|David drops off the hippies at the pub File:TheLongWeekend44.png|Anne and Louise help around the house workload File:TheLongWeekend47.png|Vernon begs Bernie to drive the Prince back to Ashfordly estate File:TheLongWeekend48.png|Phil prepares his evening with Gina File:TheLongWeekend49.png|Bernie tells David to take Gina to the Abbey Ruins at Whitby File:TheLongWeekend50.png|Oscar kicks out Des and Friends out File:TheLongWeekend51.png|Anne and Louise escape out off the window File:TheLongWeekend52.png|David takes Gina to Whitby File:TheLongWeekend53.png|Unbeknownst to the staff, Des and Friends turn the sign upside down File:TheLongWeekend54.png|Des and Friends pass by Lord Asfordly's estate File:TheLongWeekend55.png|Des was not satisfied to what Kenny said File:TheLongWeekend56.png|David drops off Gina at The Abbey Arms File:TheLongWeekend57.png|Everyone inside were shocked to see Gina File:TheLongWeekend58.png|The Prince mingles with the other guest File:TheLongWeekend59.png|Phil waits for Gina File:TheLongWeekend60.png|The estate is filled with music and laughter File:TheLongWeekend61.png|Jed sneaks into the estate File:TheLongWeekend62.png|Kenny opens the door to the wine room File:TheLongWeekend63.png|Phil still waits for Gina File:TheLongWeekend64.png|Gina still waits for her surprise File:TheLongWeekend65.png|Des takes some of the medicines and wine File:TheLongWeekend66.png|Vernon identifies Des File:TheLongWeekend67.png|Phil gives up and takes away the utensils File:TheLongWeekend68.png|Jed escapes and starts a psychedelic party File:TheLongWeekend69.png|Not long after, everyone felt trippy File:TheLongWeekend70.png|Phil was left cold and hopeless at Whitby File:TheLongWeekend71.png|Anne tries to wake up Louise File:TheLongWeekend72.png|Jackie discovers the girls were not at their rooms File:TheLongWeekend73.png|Bernie was horrified when he discovers that David dropped Gina off at the wrong place File:TheLongWeekend74.png|Anne calls for help File:TheLongWeekend75.png|Without hesitation, the Prince was willing to help Anne File:TheLongWeekend76.png|Anne leads the cavalcade to the rescue File:TheLongWeekend77.png|Jackie and Mike arrive just in time to the rescue File:TheLongWeekend78.png|Anne apologizes to her aunt File:TheLongWeekend79.png|Vernon is paid with Russian rubles File:TheLongWeekend80.png|Jackie breaks the news that the money can't be used inside Britain File:TheLongWeekend81.png|Gina comes home and discovers the sign upside down File:TheLongWeekend82.png|Phil storms in File:TheLongWeekend83.png|Phil proposes to Gina File:TheLongWeekend84.png|The audience is left with Gina stuck with a decision Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes